Whisper the Secret
by Lynne102
Summary: A hard working girl finds herself in love with her boyfriend’s friend. She now has to forget him or suffer the consequences. She has to either suffer from heartbreak or shield herself from what she knows. She will push herself past the limit to what she b


**Whisper the Secret**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! Another story by me! I was inspired by a song. Well if you like drama, tragedies, romance, and suspense this is the story to read!

Enjoy:)

Summary: A hard working girl finds herself in love with her boyfriend's friend. She now has to forget him or suffer the consequences. She has to either suffer from heartbreak or shield herself from what she knows. She will push herself past the limit to what she believes in.

I could feel my cheeks burning in the cool weather of November. I had to believe I could make it without bumping into… _him. _The one who stole my heart from another person I love dearly. I have to believe I am _not_ in _love_ with _him._

I shielded my face from the whipping wind and tried to hover near the walls. It wasn't working. My long hair whipped behind me. I could feel the wind whispering my secret inside my ear. If it wasn't bad enough, I heard the huge clock tower near by, chime five o'clock. I could feel my insides getting cold by the thought of me getting called into my boss's office again to be yelled at for my tardiness. I quickened my pace. I don't need another lecture from my boss again. He'll tell me the exact same thing I hear every time.

I see the _Café la Banquet_ as I turn the corner. The popular _Café la Banquet _has been in business for fourteen years. People say it's a wonderful place to catch up with some friends. Some say it's perfect to drink your favorite drink and read a book. I say that's a load of poop and it's a place where you get headaches from and get nausea from smelling so much coffee, and the treats. It especially doesn't help when you feel like you have a splitting headache and nausea at the same time. Well thankfully I only work there part-time. The rest of my time I'm a model for my best friend, Tomoyo.

I enter the _Café _and take off my layers of warmth. My scarf takes a while to unravel from my chin all the way to my chest. My boss is behind the counter ringing up a customer. As soon as he spots me, he beckons me over and turns back to the customer. I silently walk over, grab my apron, and bow politely to the customer. The woman, nods her head, and takes her things and leave.

"Kinomoto, you're late! Again!" My boss, Yue, says as he glares at me with his calm, cool eyes.

I bow and mutter an apology. He scuffs at me, and then rings up another customer. I wait as patiently as I can, for I'm not a very patient woman. He finally turns back to me and points to the tables.

"Do what I pay you to do." He says with a glare. Then turns and disappears behind the back curtains. I roll my eyes. Whatever.

I quickly go and serve a woman who just walked in. "Good evening, Mrs. Jenson! The usual?" I ask with a smile. Mrs. Jenson nods her head and takes out her reading glasses so she can read the paper.

I return minutes later with a cappuccino, two slices of oranges, and one pastry. "Enjoy." I say as I place the meal before her.

I walk back to my 'post' as my boss says and notice today isn't a busy day. Surprisingly.

I hear the door open and the annoying ring, ring loudly to announce someone has arrived. I turn to the customer with a smile and stop dead in my tracks. It's _him._ He's come to make my life even more difficult then what it already is.

He returns my smile and walks toward me. His messy brown hair was even messier then usual and it made him look cuter. His chocolate eyes were more intense then usual, that's odd. He's wearing the green sweater I gave him for last Christmas and kaki pants. I for once quickly snap out of my daze and my smile returns to my pale face.

"Sakura, how nice to see you here! I thought you didn't work on Saturdays!" He said as he hung up his jacket and sat down at the counter. I, in front of him, only nod my head and quickly scan the shop to see if anybody magically appeared to save me from this misery, but alas no one is here except for Mrs. Jenson and the two gossip old ladies. I return my attention to Syaoran, the dreaded name of the one who I'm secretly in love with. He smiles again at me and just stares.

"What?" I ask as kindly as I could, which didn't sound as nice as I had hoped. He of course only shacks his head at me and opens his mouth to say something.

"So, how's life?" He asks giving me one of his cute adoring smiles. I could feel a blush starting to form. I quickly begin to laugh and say, "Life?! Ha!" As though I'm a nut, I continue to laugh and laugh until everyone is looking at me as though I grew two more arms. I quiet down immediately.

How stupid can I be? He must think I'm a loser for laughing at something that was not funny.

Syaoran's curious look then became a smile. He began to chuckle lightly. "Well, I guess your fine?" He asks as he looks at the menu. "Yes. I'm fine." Smart move, Sakura! I'm speaking in small sentences. I'm horrible!

Syaoran continues to look at the menu with much interest. The door opens and the bell rings again. I look up and see Mr. See and his adult daughter, Kaho, walk in and take their regular seat to the right, near the window. Slightly relieved, I excuse myself, and escape to take their orders.

"Good Evening, Mr. See! Kaho! How are you both doing this November evening?" I say sweetly. Anything to postpone my conversation with Syaoran.

Mr. See nods his head. Kaho giggles then says, "Sakura, I think Syaoran wants you back. He keeps glancing over here." She gives me a smile then looks at the menu. I feel a blush cascading over my face. Mr. See smiles at me. He and Kaho can tell I like him. It's sort of obvious when I keep blushing near him! I hope he doesn't think I like him. I _love_ Kaito. _Not_ Syaoran!

"Sakura! Earth to Sakura! Are you still with me?" I turn my attention to Kaho with an embarrassing blush and say, "Sorry, what will you like?"

"Two hot cocoas and chicken noodle, please." I jot it down. "Anything else?" I ask kindly. Mr. See nods his head. "Yes…" He takes a deep breath. "One piping hot apple cider." I laugh out loud. Mr. See loves apple cider. For some reason he always wants me to make it for him at Christmas time. It might remind him of his lovely wife who died two years ago.

I jot it down then reluctantly walk back to the counter and begin to get the meal ready. I feel Syaoran's eyes on me as I make the apple cider. I feel self-conscious now. My heart beat quickens slightly as I walk back, one hundred percent knowing his eyes are following my figure. I try to make my hips stop swaying back and forth, but it doesn't work. I try to walk in a straight line, but my klutzy self decided it was going to make an appearance and I trip over NOTHING! Nothing! The apple cider goes flying on Mrs. Jenson and she screams form the piping hot cider. The two hot chocolate goes all over another customers work papers, he almost seems to faint and actually does. The two chicken noodle soups go all over _me_ and I'm as well screaming out in pain.

Everything was happening in slow motion. My boss came out into the front and gasps. He runs (slowly) toward me and the customers. He's yelling something but comes out in a jumble of "How… Sorry… get… Sakura!" I feel like crying, but instead I bite my bottom lip, and try to see past the blurriness.

I finally find my voice. "I'm so… sorry! I… didn't mean to… It was an accident! I tripped… on my shoes…" I sound so stupid!

My boss glares at me then says slowly, "Please get up. I will like to talk to you for a moment in the back." With that he walks off and disappears behind the curtain.

Syaoran quickly walks over and helps me up. "Are you alright?" He asks gently. I nod, not trusting my voice. How can I be such a klutz? I turn to the customers and bow deeply. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive!" I turn to the curtain and step inside the back room.

I see my boss's door and gently knock. After a couple of second he tells me to enter.

I walk in slowly. "Sakura please forgive me for this but… I'm sorry. If you're going to be a… klutz, as you call yourself, then I'm going to have to… deduct your pay. This is going to become an every day thing, I'm sorry Sakura. For the past two weeks there have been non-stop complaints about your klutziness. Please forgive me." He said gently, not looking me in the eye.

"I understand." That's not a total lie. I really did understand that I was ruining his business by being an overly klutzy klutz. I hesitate for moment before I ask, "Um sir, how much?" He gives me a pained look then clears his throat.

He coughs. You can tell it was forced. "I'm sorry. Your pay was $22, now it will be," He pauses and clears his throat again. "It will be," He repeats before he pauses again. "Ten dollars, Kinomoto." He sighs quietly and looks at me.

I'm completely frozen. Ten dollars! Ten sticken dollars! How am I going to pay for my rent? For my bills? For my food? And I don't get my pay until two month! Well that was my fault again; I by accident spilled hot coffee on the owner of some famous clothing store and Yue was forced to not pay me a penny for three whole months! So I have two more months to go.

"Please leave, Kinomoto." He returns to the politeness and dismisses me with a wave of his hand. I snap out of my trance and bow then take my leave.

Ten dollars! Dang it! I'm going to be poor! And homeless!

I walk like a zombie outside to the Café part of the restaurant.

Syaoran quickly walks over to me and gives me an encouraging smile. "Are you alright?" He asks gently, probably thinking I got fired. I nod my head. Speak woman! I open my mouth again and then close it again.

He walks over to the coat hanger and grabs his coat _and_ my coat. He hands me my coat and my scarf. "Come on. Let's go somewhere."

I feel my cheeks flaming up. I gulp down the lump and smile at him.

"I can't. I still have half an hour left." I say feeling sad but not letting my cheery voice falter.

"Oh ok. I'll see you later then." He gives me one last smile before he leaves the Café.

My eyes begin to water up. I wipe them quickly not wanting to burst into tears at this moment and take my 'post' at the counter again.

Kaho and her father were very kind today and after a lot of my protests they gave me a twenty dollar bill for my tip. Mrs. Jenson said it was a mistake anybody would do it. She was being very generous for she gave me forty dollars! And to top it of she invited me to spend Thanksgiving with her family. As much as I loved her kids and her crazy family, I declined sweetly and told her I'll make a stop next weekend so we could have tea. Though the other customer, the one I spilled the hot cocoa all over his work papers, he fussed and I think he was about the curse me out when Yue took over and said his meal was on the house and the next time he came he would get a free meal and a free treat to take home. I felt really embarrassed now. I bowed and apologized to all of them more than 30 times and thankfully most of them had a good heart.

Once my shift was over I didn't waste one second. I almost ran out. Once I stepped out into the cool November evening, the wind slapped me in the face. Must have known I ruined people's day. I hugged the coat to my chest trying to free myself from the cold but in return I became even colder than I should be. I stopped at a stop sign, making sure no wacko people who were drunk and driving, ready to kill innocent people. I quickly walk past the humongous building that says in big letters '**Li Corp'**. That's where Syaoran works. Or really owns. Yes, he's a millionaire. And no, I'm not in love with him for him stupid money. I'm pretty rich myself. I am supposed to be living in a mansion, but I don't want to so I'm living in an expensive apartment. My boyfriend, Kaito, lives only a couple of blocks down from me. So, I guess that's good.

I quicken my pace so I won't be late for my next job; being Tomoyo, my best friend's model. A car or really a limo pulls up beside me and the window rolls down.

"Sakura! Hey girl! I'm offering you a ride!" I turn to see who is talking to me and I smile softly at the speaker. Tomoyo is in her limo, smiling sweetly at me and motions me to come in.

I walk to the limo and hop in. "I was just heading to your house." I said as soon as I was settled in the seat.

Tomoyo nodded at me. Her light black hair was in a braid and she was wearing one of her beautiful designs. The casual dress hung and hugged her every curve.

"Good! Once we've arrived at my house, you are going to try on my newest design!" Tomoyo said with her eyes glittering. I chuckled slightly. Tomoyo loves it when we go into 'modeling mode', as I call it.

We arrived soon at Tomoyo's mansion and we went right to work. She gave me a midnight blue colored dress that hugged my every curve and classic blue high heels. The dress was strapless and had a slit that reached up to my thighs.

"Ok, Sakura! Time to do a pose!" Tomoyo said giggling like a little girl.

I stood for a moment debating what pose I should do. Then it hit me. I went on my tippy toes and had my left hand seem ready to take someone's hand. The right hand lay on my hip, elegantly. My face looked toward the camera and I perched my cherry-red lips.

Tomoyo squealed as the camera woman, Nakuru, took the picture. She was a sweet-heart and a mysterious woman.

Nakuru laughed and then we began our photo shoot.

I wore sixteen different outfits in 30 minutes. The three of us sat on Tomoyo's couch and we began to talk.

"Sakura, you still with Kaito?" Nakuru asked as she sipped her tea. I nodded.

Tomoyo looked at me and sighed. "She's still in love with Li Syaoran." Tomoyo tattled. I looked at her and put a pouty face on.

Nakuru smiled sympathetically at me. I could feel my heart beating faster than usual.

"Then dump that Kaito and go with Syaoran!" Naoko said firmly. "I haven't seen you going to my brother and telling him you love him!" I said for defense. I think I snapped it more than I meant to and I whispered an apology.

Nakuru blushed and said nothing.

Tomoyo sighed and began to sip her drink. I looked at my tea. It whirled around making my seemed hypnotized, but really wasn't.

"Anyway, Nakuru, you know Sakura isn't allowed to." Tomoyo said quietly.

"Well I best be going. We don't meet until next week right?" Nakuru asked smiling at us, but her smile was distant. It was all my fault.

Tomoyo nodded. After Nakuru left I said I needed to get home. Tomoyo offered to drive me home but I declined. I wanted to walk so I could get some thinking done.

Once I was outside and I was numb to the cold, I began to get lost in my thoughts.

"Sakura!" I turned around and noticed a running figure, still to far, coming toward me.

I squinted hoping I would recognize the person, but was only got blurriness.

As the person came closer I made it out as… Syaoran. I felt a small blush forming on to my face and a small smile forming.

"Hi!" He said breathing deeply. "Sorry, I ran all the way here. I wanted to walk you home." He said smiling playfully. I smiled and nodded.

We began to walk slowly to my apartment.

"Sakura, before when I asked you out… I shouldn't have. You have a boyfriend. It's just… I sort of… um, never mind!" He turned his head away from me so I couldn't see his face.

I stopped walking and pulled at his coat to get his attention. He turned toward me and walked to me until we were only centimeters away from each other.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

I leaned up and closed my eyes. I placed my lips on his and held it there for a second, before I quickly broke it off.

"Sakura…?" He asked gently. "Syaoran Li, I love…" Before I could finish my sentence I heard Tomoyo's voice. At first it was distant before it became louder and louder.

I opened my eyes and looked up to see Tomoyo standing in front of me with a worried expression on her face.

"Did you have another dream again? Was it the one with you walking home and kissing Syaoran?" Asked Tomoyo, who knew about my weird dreams.

I nodded feeling a little sad that it wasn't real.

Tomoyo smiled sadly at me. "You have to forget about him, Sakura. He's not good for you and you know it!" Tomoyo said sighing lightly.

"You too would look so cute together though." Tomoyo added as she sat down on the couch making me sit up.

"I will Tomoyo. Eventually. But he keeps popping up, Tomoyo! No matter where I am! He came to _Café la Banquet_ today, fully knowing I worked on Saturdays!" I complained and then let a sigh escape my lips.

"Just try to avoid him, Sakura. Trust me. You'll make the right choice when the time comes." Tomoyo said as she smiled encouraging to me.

"Thanks Tomoyo. I don't know what I would do without you!" I say as I give Tomoyo a big bear hug.

"Sakura, it was yesterday when he came to the café."

"What?" I look at the huge clock on Tomoyo's wall and notice I fell asleep here for the whole night.

"What?! It's 8 a.m. I'm going to be super late!" I jumped up and grabbed my stuff and thankfully Tomoyo had an outfit ready for me and I quickly put it on in the bathroom and ran out of the house. I ran all the way to the café and ran inside.

There's my boss… He's smiling at me! I give a nervous smile and slowly walk over to him. "I- I'm sorry sir! I didn't mean to be late." I said trying to figure out why he was smiling like he just got a new car.

He nodded at me. "Don't worry about it! Since your such a good sport, Sakura, you got yourself a day off!" He said smiling as he rung up a customer.

"Ok… Thank you!" I said smiling brightly now too. Before he could change his mind, I ran out of the café into the cold morning of November. I couldn't help but smile and hoped nothing would ruin this wonderful day!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you all like this chappie!! I was mean to poor Sakura! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!! Thank you so much! If you have any idea, comments, questions please tell me! Thank you! Thank you so much for reading! This story is a little different since I'm for once writing in first person. Well please review! Thank you:)


End file.
